leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sandalstraw Town
Sandalstraw Town (Japanese: タツナミタウン Tatsunami Town) is an -exclusive location in the Sinnoh region. It was first mentioned in The Lonely Snover! when a told about a Pokémon Contest that was scheduled to take place there within a few days. and were originally traveling to Snowpoint City, but decided to head to Sandalstraw Town so Dawn could enter the Sandalstraw Contest and compete for her fifth Ribbon, which would allow her to sign up for the Grand Festival. They arrived there in Stopped in the Name of Love!, in which they met up with and again. Barry revealed he had stopped by to take part in the upcoming Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament while Kenny was planning to participate in the Sandalstraw Contest just like Dawn. Sandalstraw Town was the location of a number of important events, such as refusing to evolve, Kenny winning his fourth Ribbon, and leaving Dawn's team to go with O at his Ping Pong Training Center in Vermilion City. Places of interest Pokémon Center During the group's stay in Sandalstraw Town, Dawn's Piplup began to evolve. However, he wanted to remain a and used to stop the Evolution process, which caused him to collapse from exhaustion and prompted to rush him to the local Pokémon Center so he could have some rest. Not realizing that Piplup did not want to evolve, Dawn excitedly talked about his and, when Piplup began evolving again, she asked him to let it happen this time. This left Piplup very upset and he ran away from the Pokémon Center to a nearby forest. After that, Dawn went to the forest together with , , , and to search for Piplup. She eventually found him but the two were surrounded by several . The swarm attacked them with , and Piplup received all the attacks before using Bide to retaliate, sending the Ariados flying. When they were heading back to the Pokémon Center, Piplup was captured by along with Kenny's Prinplup and Barry's Empoleon. Dawn was able to sneak inside Team Rocket's Piprinoleon robot, where she—thanks to 's —learned that Piplup refused to evolve so he could keep protecting Dawn just like he did when the two first met. By working together, Dawn and Piplup managed to destroy the robot and send Team Rocket blasting off. After that, the whole group returned to the Pokémon Center, where Nurse Joy gave Dawn an Everstone to prevent Piplup from evolving. Contest Hall Like many other in Sinnoh, Sandalstraw Town is home to a Contest Hall, attracting several s who wish to enter the Sinnoh Grand Festival. A Pokémon Contest was held there in Old Rivals, New Tricks! and among the contestants were Dawn, Kenny, and Jessilina. In the Performance Stage, Jessilina commanded to use , and the spent some time storing up energy before unleashing the move. This amplified Teeter Dance's effect and everyone began dancing along Mime Jr., including the Contest Judges. On Kenny's turn, he showcased 's toughness to great results. The Pokémon used to show off its muscles and then to lift a three times heavier than its own weight. On Dawn's turn, she sent out with a Song Seal and used the Seal's effect to her advantage, asking Ambipom to punch all the s with . After that, Ambipom used as if serving a ping pong ball and proceeded to spin around rapidly, causing the Swift stars to move in a spiraling pattern before she destroyed them with , which resulted in sparkles pouring down on both Ambipom and Dawn as they posed together to finish their performance. When Marian appeared to announce the eight Coordinators who had cleared the Performance Stage, it was revealed that Jessilina, Kenny, and Dawn would be moving on to the Battle Stage. There, Dawn squared off against Jessilina in the semifinals and managed to defeat her. She advanced to the final round, where she found herself up against Kenny. While battling him, Dawn had the idea to implement Ambipom's ping pong moves into the battle. Despite Dawn's efforts, Kenny was able to surprise her and deliver a powerful attack, which knocked Ambipom out and made Prinplup the winner of the battle. This victory gave Kenny his fourth Ribbon, the Sandalstraw Ribbon. Dome :See also: Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament Sandalstraw Town has a dome which can be used as a venue for several . The Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament took place there in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!. For the duration of the tournament, there were multiple ping pong tables located just outside the dome to allow s and their to practice. Participating in the event were and , and , and , Jessie and , O and , among others. During the tournament, Jessie was disqualified in the very first round when Meowth used , breaking the rules. Ash and Pikachu were also taken out in the first round after losing to Wilkinson and his . Other contestants were more successful, such as Dawn, Barry, and O, who managed to reach the quarterfinals. There, Barry lost to O, who moved on to the semifinals to face off against Dawn. During their match, Dawn's paddle broke and Ambipom was left to play by herself. Although her ping-pong moves were good, they were not enough to defeat the team of O and Shiftry, who went on to win the tournament after defeating Theodore and in the final round. After the tournament, O was still very impressed by Ambipom's ping-pong moves, so much so that he offered to take her on as a student at his Ping Pong Training Center in Kanto's Vermilion City. Dawn left Ambipom decide what she wanted to do: continue competing in Pokémon Contests or go train to become a ping pong champion. In the end, Ambipom chose to pursue the path of a ping pong player and go with O. Dawn accepted her decision and they said their goodbyes. Gallery Names Category:Anime locations Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Towns de:Helmkrautach es:Pueblo Sandalstraw/Alpargata fr:Scutellaria it:Scutellaria ja:タツナミタウン zh:立浪鎮